DESCRIPTION: The proposed project is a health promotion series to support older adults and their caregivers by providing needed information on maintaining good mental health through the aging process, specifically about the diseases of depression, substance abuse, and dementia, treatment options, and caregiver interventions. In Phase I, the creative plans for the materials were developed and researched for effectiveness. Phase II products will include; three videotapes and accompanying print booklets, two sets for a general audience of older adults 65 and older and their caregivers and one set specifically targeted toward caregivers, and an Internet module. Production of the Phase II products will incorporate Phase I findings into the production of three broadcast quality videotapes, design and printing of the three booklets, and the development of a prototype interactive Internet module. Before completion, these materials will be reviewed by the Board of Advisors and focus group tested with target audiences and health professionals to ensure that each product meets the informational as well as the supportive needs of older adults and their caregivers. The video, print, and website materials will then be quantitatively tested with older adults and their caregivers to measure effectiveness and impact on overall health education and support. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The complete educational packages will be marketed to older adults and their caregivers through physicians, mental health professionals, caregivers and organizations that serve older adults. State of the Art, Inc., has successfully marketed several other video/print packages through similar distribution channels and already has contacts and established relationships to assist in marketing.